Fire Support
Fire Support is a feature in Insurgency: Sandstorm. There are currently 10 types of Fire Support available that can be called in by the Commander class when close to a friendly Observer. There are 5 for the Security Forces, and 5 for the Insurgent Forces. At the start of each game, the Commander will get a radio reminder from the operator that fire support is available, if there is a Commander, and a friendly Observer in the squad. If there is no Observer and/or Commander, fire support won't be available for use, and the Commander/Observer will comment on the lack of Observer/s or Commander, respectively. To call in Fire Support, first select the Binoculars ("4" by default on the keyboard) and make sure that you're close to a friendly observer (when all your friendly Observers are dead, you cannot call in fire support as a Commander, and Observer's can't call in Fire Support by themselves). There is a meter on the bottom left of the screen that will show for Observers and Commanders showing their respective distances from one another. If either is behind the line on the meter, air support can be called. If beyond the line and the Commander tries to call in fire support, a radio message will play requesting a nearby Observer. Pressing "J" will allow you to switch the kind of fire support to order in. They are as follows: All Fire Support options have a cooldown time until they can be called in again, regardless of type. For example, you called in Gunship Support, and want to call in Smoke Artillery next. You are going to have to wait for your HQ to be ready to receive another request for Fire Support. During the cooldown period, the marker with the Commander's Binoculars will remain red until the next request can be transmitted. There will be a radio message from HQ, callsign "Station", informing the squad (with commander and observer/s) that fire support is ready again to be called in. Note that the cooldown is different between the different types of fire support. Also, the time in which the same support can be called in is different from the actual fire support cooldown period (For instance, you called in Autocannon Strafe, and you wish to call it in again. The reminder that fire support is ready to be called in will come first before you can actually call in Autocannon Strafe again). Security Forces: 1. Gunship Support- calls in a friendly AH-64D Longbow Apache with the callsign "Assassin" that provides heavy fire support for your team. When arriving, the gunship will fire a barrage of Hydra 70 rockets at the indicated area by the Commander, and proceed to use it's nose mounted M230 chain gun to attack targets. The chain gun has a traverse of 180 degrees, and fires explosive rounds. The effect is visible, and the radius of the shells are moderate. It'll call out kills, when it's taking fire, and when it's sustaining heavy damage. It can be shot down by enemies. When this happens, the HQ will tell over the radio and in the chat box that the support helicopter is lost. Only 1 can be called in per game. 2. Minigun Support- calls in a friendly UH-60 Blackhawk with the callsign "Cleric" that flies into the area attacking any hostiles with it's GAU-19 .50 caliber minigun. Unlike the Gunship, the minigun bullets do not explode, but are extremely accurate and are shot at an extremely fast rate, and have tracers. Like the Gunship, it'll also call out kills, when it's taking fire, and sustaining heavy damage. It can be shot down by enemies. Only 1 can be called in per game. 3. Autocannon Strafe- calls in an A-10 Thunderbolt II with the callsign "Warlock" to do an autocannon strafe/ gun run with it's 30mm GAU-8 Avenger autocannon perpendicular to the position of the commander. 4. Smoke Artillery- requests smoke artillery shells to be fired at the indicated position. Useful for concealment. The smoke can cause both friendly and enemy units within it to cough, revealing their position/presence. The effect can be negated through the use of gas masks. This CANNOT and WILL NOT cause damage and kill anything. 5. Explosive Artillery- requests explosive artillery shells to be fired at the indicated position and it's surrounding area. Not 100% accurate, but can damage multiple targets in an area. The explosive radius is quite generous however, which more than makes up for the small number of handful shells that are fired. Security Tips: -The Gunship and Minigun Support are your most powerful options, and probably the most useful. They are AI controlled, so you don't need to bother with aiming the attack(except the rockets of the Gunship). They will pretty much engage targets all on their own. Just make sure you use them wisely, and call them in where enemies are. The best time to do this would be during counter-attacks, or when enemies are in an open area. Both supports will only engage when there are targets in their line of sight. -The Autocannon Strafe arrives the fastest, and technically the most accurate. It's effective against grouped static targets, and can even kill targets in windows. The sound of the gun firing and the explosive shells may tip the enemy off of your intentions, but they don't really know where you call it in unless they see it themselves. -Smoke Artillery is mainly used for concealment during a push, or blinding the enemy in defense. Anybody in the smoke without gas masks will cough, giving away their location. But don't always count on it, especially when playing against enemy players. Smoke Artillery works well when called in on an open area. The rounds take a while to strike the target area, so take note of that. -Explosive Artillery is best used to "scare" human enemies, or used as an effort to suppress an enemy push for defense. Collateral damage is possible, so be careful of where you call this in, and warn your teammates about your intentions. Also take into account the slightly lengthy time of arrival of the shells, which can compromise the safety of you and your team. It is ENTIRELY possible to teamkill and commit suicide with this, so think before you call it in. Insurgent Forces: 1. Chemical Mortars- requests chemical mortar shells to be fired at the indicated area. The gas can provide concealment, and damage troops in the radius, both friendly and enemy. The effect can be negated with the use of Gas Masks. 2. IED Drone- calls in a repurposed commercial drone to blow up an enemy in the target area. Necessarily an AI-controlled suicide bomber UAV. 3. Rocket Barrage- fires a large volume of explosive rockets at the designated area. High damage, large area. Effective at holding back a large assault. Similar to the Artillery and Mortar strikes, not 100% accurate. 4. Smoke Mortars- orders smoke mortar rounds to be fired at the indicated position. Identical in effect to the Smoke Artillery of the Security Forces. This CANNOT and WILL NOT cause damage and kill anything. 5. Explosive Mortars- orders explosive mortar rounds to be fired at the indicated position. Similar to the Explosive Artillery of the Security Forces. Note: All manually targeted Fire Support options, like the Explosive Artillery and Explosives Mortar Strikes, Rocket Barrage, and Chemical Mortars CAN and WILL cause friendly fire damage, and even kill friendlies. When playing as the Commander, be careful on where you call in the strike. Tell your squad about your intentions, and what you're going to call in. As a squad member, listen to your Commander.